Although conventional communication is mostly Human to Human (H2H) communication performed between terminals of users via a base station, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication has become possible along with development of communication technology. The term ‘M2M communication’ refers to communication that is performed between electronic devices as the term states. Although, in a broad sense, the term ‘M2M communication’ refers to wired or wireless communication between electronic devices or communication between a device that is controlled by a human and a machine, the term has generally been used recently to indicate wireless communication between electronic devices, i.e., wireless communication between devices.
In the early 1990's when the M2M communication concept was introduced, M2M was considered a concept such as remote control or telematics and associated markets were greatly limited. However, in recent years, M2M communication has been continuously rapidly developed, creating a new market that is attracting domestic and global attention. Especially, M2M communication has exerted a great influence upon fields such as Point Of Sale (POS) and fleet management in the security-related application market and a smart meter for automatically measuring the amount of consumed heat or electricity, measuring an operating time of construction equipment and facilities, and remote monitoring of machines and facilities. In the future, M2M communication will be used for a wider variety of purposes, in combination with existing mobile communication and wireless high-speed Internet or low-power communication solutions such as Wi-Fi and ZigBee, and will no longer be limited to the B2B market and will expand its application field into the B2C market.
In the M2M communication era, all machines equipped with a SIM card can transmit and receive data such that it is possible to remotely manage and control all such machines. For example, the field of application of M2M communication technology is greatly broad such that M2M communication technology can be used for a great number of devices and equipment such as cars, trucks, trains, containers, vending machines, and gas tanks.
As the number of M2M device application types persistently increases, a very large number of such M2M devices will become present in the same base station. If a large number of M2M devices which are kept in an idle state attempt network reentry, a lot of connection collisions and connection congestion may occur, causing a reduction in communication performance. However, no studies have been conducted on a procedure for performing network reentry by M2M devices having characteristics different from conventional user equipments (i.e., H2H devices) when the M2M devices are in an idle state.